Tension
by TarTarIcing
Summary: Sven and Juggernaut reach their limits after one battle.


It was nightfall. Yurnero and Sven had arrived to the camp clinging on to their lives. The labored breathing of the Alchemist ogre had faded away into the distance as Raijin fled, bright as lightning. Both swordsmen's bodies were covered in sweat and exhausted, letting their swords drop onto the ground. At this point, they both agreed that sleep was priority and used the remaining light to put their equipment away and make their beds.

After everything was settled, Sven laid down on his bed. The blanket was up to his neck and the sturdy tarp created the ceiling of the tent. Despite how dark it was, Sven could still see the green of the tarp, the tattered threads and the brown sewn patches and the wear and tear of it all. His mind went over the logistics of the chase, how Alchemist had powerful weapons and how erratic Raijin was moving. He knew he had the money to buy something to ward off the both of them, but he couldn't go to the secret shop in time.

They had to flee and there was no alternative action. Sven knew Yurnero was much too weak to deal with both, and that Alchemist could damage more than his healing ward could heal. So now they're here.

However, after all of what's happened, Sven couldn't sleep. He tried to close his eyes but yet he couldn't keep them closed. Dreaming was a world's away. So he stared at the tarp above him, thinking of why he was sleepless. That situation should have tired him out, but apparently it didn't. He didn't want to wake up the juggernaut in the tent next to him, but what else could he do in this situation?

He slowly peeled the blanket off of him, got up, and walked out of his tent. Wiping the lint off of his armor, he peeled back the Juggernaut's tent flap.

Luckily for him, Juggernaut was sitting on his bed, twiddling his thumbs.

"Can't sleep either?" Sven asked.

"Aye," The Juggernaut agreed.

Sven sat down next to Yurnero, "Today was rough. I can't take my mind off it."

"Neither could I." Yurnero cradled his head in his hands, "We can't keep going like this. If we do, we're going to die."

"I know, and I think that's what they're trying to do."

"Clever on Raijin's part."

"I don't think that's Raijin," Sven corrected, "I think that's Alchemist's thinking. And I mean the keen and not the ogre."

"That's about right then. But I honestly think I can't go on any longer. I'm… exhausted. Not just in a physical sense. We need to legitimately retreat. We're running low on food and gold and I don't think sleep will do us any favors in fighting."

"I share your sentiment," Sven patted the Juggernaut on the back, "The moment we give up is the moment we die. The best solution is to hide and recollect ourselves before we go back and fight."

"There's some things I miss too…"

"Soft beds."

"Hot food and clean water."

"Actual baths."

"Masturbating." Both looked at each other sternly and an awkward silence followed.

* * *

After a few minutes and more thumb twiddling, both nervously chuckled. They looked away from each other and scratched their backs.

"So it came down to this," Sven said his first coherent words in a while, standing up and cracking his back.

"I mean it's true," Yurnero replied factually, ' _Why did I say that, to Sven of all people_?'

"I wasn't sure if you could say that in good company." It felt hotter under his helmet, ' _I've been trying to ignore it and now you bring it up._ '

"I mean we're brothers at this point." ' _I mean is it okay to fantasize about your brother?_ '

"Good point." ' _Are we going to brush this off_?'

"I think you've got more to say about this, Sven," Yurnero claimed, deadpan, "You're clearly shaken." ' _What are you doing? He could kill you_!' Sven stood still and another awkward silence followed. The rogue knight tugged on the collar of his sweater. The Juggernaut stood, arms crossed, "Obviously, there's something wrong and I want to help you with it. I don't want you to snap."

"Look, I feel like I'm going insane but I'm not going to push my sexual urges onto you," Sven pointed a finger directly on Yurnero's bare chest. It felt much hotter in his helmet now, "Look, I can't believe we're talking about this, can we talk about something else?" The rogue knight crossed his arms and looked away.

"Obviously my remark has stressed you," the juggernaut sighed in resignation, "I am sorry. Perhaps we should retire for the night."

"…I have an idea though, I'm not sure if you're alright with it."

"Huh?" It felt hotter in the Juggernaut's mask. ' _Why does it feel hot_?' Sven then pressed a hand to the wall and leaned in as Yurnero walked backwards into it.

"We are alone," It was clear he was struggling to express whatever idea he had in mind, "I guess we can…"

"Have sex?" A tinge of fear was present in his voice. ' _I'm really suggesting it. Congratulations, Yurnero._ '

"Yes, I guess it was inevitable," Sven exhaled through his nose hard, "I guess I can't help but entertain the idea since it's been a while for both of us."

"I like you," Yurnero tried to break the ice, "I hope that makes things somewhat easier."

"Much better. I've liked you too, and that's not the friendship talking. It doesn't help you're half naked all the time," He rubbed the fur on Yurnero's cape. He then bent down to hug the juggernaut and unbuckle the cape off. Yurnero did the same to Sven's armor plates at his hips. They continued to disrobe each other until both were completely naked save their helmet and mask. The juggernaut laid on the bed and Sven followed, hands roaming each other's bodies. They bumped heads as their roaming intensifies, feeling each muscle and every inch of exposed skin. Soft, erratic breaths echoed inside the tent as they pressed their members together. They stopped to look at each other in a new light.

"You're so big, Sven," Yurnero observed his already throbbing member.

"You're not too bad yourself," Sven let out a stilted reply. He began to play with Yurnero's nipple and stroke both of their members. "My gods, this feels great," He groaned in great relief. The juggernaut let out a loud moan and arched his back upwards, covering his eyes.

"I think I'm close…"

"I'm far from it," Sven stopped and then ordered, "Turn around, and on your hands and knees." The juggernaut got on all fours and faced the wall. The rogue knight then got up and procured a clarity, opening it, "I'm sorry, I'm just really horny right now."

"No, I'm comfortable with this." His knees shook with anticipation. Sven then applied the liquid at his entrance and then on his own member. He then began to slowly push his member inside Yurnero's entrance, losing his breath to the tightness.

"Are you fine?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I am," He let out a strained reply. Sven began to push in and out slowly, holding Yurnero's hips. Grunts now echoed inside the tent.

As time went on, Sven began to speed up his thrusts and grab onto the horns of Yurnero's mask. "Ah, harder, please!" He let a loud, lustful moan.

"That's perfect, I didn't expect to get even hornier doing this, Ungh," Sven began to slam himself harder in, "Oh god, yes, I can't stop!" Both of their fingers and toes curled as Yurnero started to moan even more and even louder. "Your moans are making me hornier, Yurnero…"

"More, Sven, more! Please!" The juggernaut screamed, merely begging at this point. He even began to furiously stroke himself.

"On your back," Sven ordered and pulled out, "I want to see your mask." The juggernaut turned around and laid on his back, legs spread wide. Sven put himself back in and resumed thrusting with a renewed fervor, holding his thighs back.

* * *

"Hold on," Yurnero raised his hand to signal a pause, "I've always wanted to do this. On your back," Sven laid on his back while the juggernaut began to ride him and they held hands.

* * *

Yurnero propped himself back up against the wall. He anticipated the next wave of pleasure and managed to say, "Sven, I'm going to-"before he came very hard all over the rogue knight. His legs and feet shook. Sven came immediately after, filling up the juggernaut. Both kept still, panting heavily and looking at their own and each other's sweat covered bodies.

After what felt like weeks, they separated and cleaned themselves up with the remaining energy they had. They got into bed together and pulled the blanket over themselves. Both held hands while Sven commented, "I guess we accomplished more than I thought tonight. I hope this only means better things for us now. Thank you, Yurnero."

"I'm highly appreciative to do so. I never thought I'd feel incredibly pleased by you," The juggernaut replied.

"I guess both of us were at our limits tonight."

"I guess we love each other then from what just happened."

"And I'm okay with that."

* * *

I hope this was a decent contribution.


End file.
